


Hound dog

by Fantuan



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M, Necrophilia, Out of Character, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Viscera, throat-cutting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantuan/pseuds/Fantuan
Summary: 你以为是simlett fandom，其实是作者本人的性幻想，就是如此
Relationships: Edmund Hewlett/John Graves Simcoe
Kudos: 5





	Hound dog

我在梦中睁开眼睛，看到他在银白色的月光下站在我面前，冷漠而鄙夷地俯视着我。

我只能跪在他脚下，因为脖颈上的铁链让我既不能坐也不能站；我只能沉默，因为束缚住猎狗嘴的金属器具卡住了我的鼻梁和下巴，我用舌头碰碰上下牙尖，略带焦虑地咬着口腔内的软肉。我像一只真正的猎狗一样歪过头，一眨不眨地望着他。

他散漫地从我身上移开目光，毫无预兆地开始脱衣服。从外套、领巾到长筒袜，衣物一件一件地掉落在地，在他脚边围成松散的一圈。当他身上只挂着一件敞开了扣子的白衬衫时，我盯着他几乎和衬衫一样苍白的赤裸的身体，听到自己粗重的低喘。他狡黠地眨眼，肩膀轻微地摆动，最后那点布料就顺着他的身体两侧滑下来，被他的指尖一勾，蹭着我的脸落在了一边。我的目光追随着那件衣物，试图伸手去抓，身体摇晃了下才注意到把我的双手反绑在背后的粗绳子。于是我只好用注视替代双手，不去看他而是去看那贴身的柔软布料。上面轻微的、属于他的气味似乎还没从我的鼻尖散去。我垂下头，闷闷不乐。

梦中的经历太碎片化，连时间的感受都模糊了——我终于意识到自己开始相当失态地挣扎，狂躁地扭动着身体，连着项圈的铁链沉重地绷直，嵌进了我同样绷直的脖颈。无意识的“嗬”的气音从我的喉咙深处被碾出来，变成龇牙咧嘴的低吼声。

他蹲下身，用那双雌鹿的眼睛冷冰冰地打量着我。“怎么了？”他的声音同样冰冷，却让我觉得舒服多了——我烦透了他平常（梦境外）装模作样、故作温柔的音调。我尽全力凑近他，徒劳而愤怒地摆头，把铁链子拽得咣啷响。我磨着牙尖，感到极大的烦躁。他嘲讽地微笑，一把抓住了我的下巴挑起了我的脸：“你这疯狗。”我张不开嘴，愤怒地咕噜着，被他皮肤下若隐若现的血管和青筋撩拨得眼睛发红。我忍不下去了，想在他冷酷的怀抱里冷静下我发热的头脑——不，要比双臂的环抱还要深情，我要一个真正的拥抱，我要进入他，如同展开铺平一件大衣那样打开他瘦削的胸腹，舔舐他的肋骨，品尝他的内脏，把脸埋在他温暖粘稠的胸腔里，像小狗一样——如果他愿意这样做，我也愿意，我也愿意做他的只能嗅到血与硝烟的猎犬……你的身体、你的灵魂、你的死，我都想要；只要你给我，向我证明你要杀死我的欲望大于对其它任何事的向往，亲口告诉我是我毁了你所以你会用一切来报复、血债血偿，向我展现出真实的你、和我一样肮脏又本真的你，我就愿意做你最忠诚、最疯狂的那条猎狗……这想象使我更加激动，浑身颤抖起来，心脏剧烈地撞着胸腔。

“真下流。”他说。他凑得更近，摸着我的项圈：“我知道你想要做什么，你太容易被看透了。这次最好给我点不一样的，好吗？”他从容地解开我身上的束缚，而后好整以暇地跪坐在我面前仿佛正等着好戏开场。绳子和铁链落到地上，下一个瞬间我就扑向了他，像扑向垂涎已久的猎物，或是像扑向准备好奖励的主人。在银白的月光下我看到地面上陈列着两件东西——他的躯体和我的刀。

我喘着气，毫无章法地啃咬他的脖颈，留下几个齿痕。他嘲讽地垂下眼。我试图撕下他锁骨上的皮肉，可我毕竟不是真的食肉动物，最后只是把那里弄得湿漉漉的。我焦躁起来，握住了一边的刀。

我抚摸过他的肋骨，刀尖顶在他的胸骨下方。他的皮肤薄而柔软，肌肉不丰满，略微有点脆，非常容易下手，我一点力气都没花就把刀刃整柄没入并豁开了他的上身，握刀的手紧贴着他冰凉的下腹。他略微皱眉。饱满水润的、微微蠕动的内脏和他苍白的外表形成强烈反差，鲜红火热、极富生命力……一下子攫住了我的注意，刺痛了我的眼睛——我感到眼眶湿润了。下刀太深，带着倒刺的刀刃挂在了他的肠子上，弄得那上面伤痕累累。我忍不住去抚摸那里的伤口。我的指尖滑过光滑的外壁和粗糙的内壁，柔软、温热、粘腻……我克制不住心中莫名伤感的感动，俯下身去亲吻他的内脏。他翻了个白眼，扭开头。我的吻陷在他的气味中逐渐冲动起来，我的脸颊贴上了裸露的脏器，感受着那里背叛了它们主人冷漠神情的颤抖。这颤动让我更加冲动，随即我的牙齿代替了我的嘴唇亲吻着他鲜红的肉体……而等我从这原始血腥的欲望中回过神来时，我直着脊背，十指蜷曲着插进他的内脏深处，一截长长的、滑滑的肠子被我叼在嘴里拖出了他的腹腔。他看起来厌倦了。而我的下身顶着他沾满汩汩鲜血的下身硬得厉害。

“真下流。”他再次不耐烦地喃喃道，而我用牙齿磨着他像鱼一样滑溜的肠子，盯着他月光下半白半红的身体，完全无法思考。他的五脏六腑像一团聚在一起的小动物，可爱极了……于是我用湿润了的双眼深深地、深深地望着他，掰开了他的双腿。

我一边用力操他一边撕咬着他被拖出肚子的肠子，弄得脸上都是他的血也完全停不下来。我一根一根地数过他的肋骨，手指在一片粘腻中前行，碰到了他翕动的肺叶，搏动的心脏就在咫尺之遥。我的动作幅度很大，每次深深地捅进他的身体里时我就能看到他的睫毛微微一颤，脏器（尤其是肠子）怪异地蠕动着，血光粼粼。而他保持着漠然的神情任凭我把他从里到外搞得一片狼藉。太迷人了。这是我羞于启齿的想法但我必须承认他这副样子实在是太迷人了；我的视野一片模糊，可我无法移开目光。我抽出手，摸了一把自己的眼睛，视野立刻变得血红，但我至少确定了我在流泪。那种异常的、虚无缥缈的感动的情愫正在毫不温柔地灼烧着我，迫使我继续为了他变得软弱。我开始抽泣。

他无奈地叹了口气。“你在哭什么？”他向我伸出手，抹去我脸上乱糟糟的血和眼泪，“你不是一直想这样做吗？”是的，是的。我想要回答他，但呜呜咽咽地说不出话。我想这么做，我只是太开心了。“不会是高兴得哭了吧，”他的脸上绽开一个嘲讽的笑，“你真是有够 **爱** 我的。”这个字眼突然刺痛了我，灼烧着我的情愫猛地熄灭了，我迟疑着，停下了动作，不知所措地望着他。绝不可能，我想独占并撕碎他的愿望比其它任何一切都强烈， 那只是……那只是迷恋，我很清楚那只是病态的迷恋，我只把他视为反射我的肮脏的一面镜子，最终会由我打碎……那绝不是爱。

他似乎看懂了我的想法，笑出了声，双手捧住我的脸颊：“你这可悲的怪物。”我望进他死水一样的褐色眼睛，什么都没看到，什么话都说不出口。他眯起双眼，故意为了折磨我似的拖长了音调：“那么，我也爱——”

他的咽喉被沿着水平方向切开，于是那该死的话语就和血液一起从破裂的大动脉里流逝了。即使我的手沾满了血滑得握不住刀柄，我的动作还是足够快，甚至快过了思考。大股大股的血从横贯他漂亮的脖颈上那道裂口里喷涌而出，纯粹、光滑，宛如一匹上好的丝绸。而他的头颅因为身体的抽搐而上下摆动，不受控制地扬起又落下、扬起又落下……同时他轻轻地、断断续续地发出“嗬”的声音，血沫堵住了他的咽部，再从嘴角涌出来，而他脸上冷冰冰的嘲讽之色一点也没有变。我用力压住他弓起的身体，又陷入了那种毫无理智可言的感动中，痴迷地……于是我攥紧了他的胯部继续干他，边欣赏着他因失血变得更苍白的躯体边握着他的腰往自己的下身按去，就像操着一个没有知觉的玩偶。他的目光开始涣散；奇怪，我刚刚把他的肠子全都拽出来了，现在他却要死于割喉。真是一场奇诡的梦。我捧住他无力地垂向一边的头颅，狂热地与他交换着冰凉的吻——他失去生命的嘴唇竟然比他火热的内里还要让我亢奋。我觉得开心极了，大笑着，流着泪，像狗一样舔舐他猩红的嘴角和下颌，还有那道狰狞的致命伤，感受着他冷下去的尸体逐渐只剩下我的体温。上帝啊，我 **爱** 死了他这副模样……冷冰冰、不会说话、不会动的尸体，只有那双眼睛，利刃一般注视着我……我抢走了他的一切，蹂躏他，毁掉他，他甚至不再属于自己他只属于我……

等我终于餮足地停下来时，他已经不再流血了，身下的一大汪血泊明镜似的映着月光。我之前确实害怕了，因为一个字眼而慌张失措地让他永远闭上了嘴，那么现在……我把他抱进怀里，让我们两个的脖颈贴在一起，仿佛结为配偶的水鸟，随即用刀擦过了自己的咽喉。我心满意足地感受着喉部的凉意逐渐扩散到躯干和四肢，看到自己的血喷溅而出和他的血汇聚在一起。在完全失去意识之前，我开口，想要说出置他于死地的那句话：“我——”

  


西姆科忽然醒了，茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

“你做噩梦了？”休伊特疲惫地问他，“你在说梦话，都把我吵醒了。”

西姆科看着对方在月光下淡淡闪光的眼睛，叹了口气：“您怎么知道是噩梦？”

休伊特慢慢地从床上坐起来，痛苦地捏了捏自己的眉心，西姆科看到他光裸的脊背上横七竖八的抓痕掐痕和咬痕。半晌，他闷闷地说：“你说了好几遍‘我爱你’。光听着就让人不舒服——如果从你嘴里出来，那一定没什么好事。”

“也是。”西姆科笑笑。

少校斜过眼睛很快地看了他一眼，翻身下了床，月色下苍白赤裸的身体像一条银白色的大鱼。西姆科安静地望着他。他弯腰捡起地上散落的衣物（弯腰的时候他嘶了一声），随便把一件衬衫套在身上，其它衣服被他抱在怀里。

“我回自己的房间去睡了。”他说，关上了西姆科卧室的门，脚步声也很快在黑暗中消失了。西姆科抬起手，摸了摸自己脸上还没干涸的泪痕。

  


END.

  



End file.
